


Prince

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Harems, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ravus picks his drink of choice.





	Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He brings Noctis just for show: it looks good to have a beautiful boy at his mercy, and it makes it easier to demonstrate his power. Ravus likes to conduct political negotiations as diplomatically as possible, but sometimes other nobles can be stubborn, and he has to show them what his enemies might receive. Then he bears his fangs and casually pulls Noctis into his lap, bites down, and lets their eyes go wide at his screams. 

Unfortunately, Noctis isn’t nearly well enough behaved. He’s a lazy brat that’ll suck off his fellow harem playmates as soon as give himself to Ravus, and his cock gets too hard when he’s bitten. He writhes and flushes pink and starts pleasuring himself no matter who’s around to watch, which isn’t at all the message Ravus is trying to communicate. If Noctis weren’t the most objectively valuable of his pets—well-bred, handsome, and even gifted with small sprigs of magic—Ravus would keep him leashed to the bed twenty-four seven for nothing other than blood and sex. 

As the meeting ends, his Lucian counterparts nervously skittering away, Ravus decides that he’ll bring Prompto next time. Prompto is, technically, the _least_ valuable of Ravus’ toys, but he’s still good looking, and he’s more eager to please. He would at least pretend to suffer when bitten, and he’d hold himself back from humping and coming all over Ravus’ leg. He can fake cry, and he looks so cute doing it. Ravus would bring them both, except that once Noctis and Prompto become entangled, it takes far too much effort to tear them apart. 

Gladiolus is another purebred, like Noctis. He’s standing outside Ravus’ quarters when Ravus reaches them, playing guard but ready to be used if his master wished it. He’s shirtless, just the way that Ravus always keeps him. He’s an enticing creature, all hard muscles and intricate tattoos, but he’s more of a hearty meal than the light snack Ravus is looking for. He just needs a small drink to take the edge off. The meeting’s gotten under his dead skin, and he needs to relax before proceeding to his council. 

He finds Ignis seated on the couch in the lobby of his quarters. Ignis is always easy to find, always available, always beautiful. He puts down his book as soon as he sees Ravus enter, and he bows all the way from the waist, greeting, “Good evening, Your Highness.” When he straightens out again, he’s tall, suave, and _delicious._ He’s Ravus’ favourite. He rarely leaves Ravus’ quarters, because Ravus doesn’t want to share him with _anyone_, even though it’s quite possible that the other three enjoy fucking him behind Ravus’ back. A part of Ravus can’t blame them. He _always_ wants to be inside of Ignis. 

He doesn’t have time to bend Ignis over the coffee table. Instead, he takes a seat on the sofa and announces, “I’ll be tasting you tonight.”

Ignis, good boy that he is, deftly unfastens his collar. 

Ravus leans in and gets exactly what he wants.


End file.
